Mariage comique
by Crazy Av
Summary: Découvrez comment se passe le mariage pas si simple de LadyBug et Chat noir
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey me revoilà x) vous ne vous** **débarrasserais pas de moi comme ça xD oui je suis à fond sur le fandom et hier m'est venue l'idée saugrenue de faire le mariage de Ladybug et Chat noir oui j'ai dis mariage vous rêvez pas x) ça devient réalité pour vos esprits en espérant que j'arriverais à vous faire plaisir x) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture *o***

* * *

Il l'attendait avec impatience devant l'hôtel de blanc vêtue il était. Son costume était parfait tout comme le futur marié,il était composé d'une veste ainsi que d'un veston blanc et d'une cravate élégamment noué de la même couleur,tandis que le pantalon noir du jeune homme s'harmonisait de façon élégante avec la couleur clair du costume.

Et son témoin avait un mal fou à le retenir,car le jeune éphèbe aux cheveux de blé avait une envie folle que de voir sa promise qui était se trouvait avec sa meilleure amie.

-Mais Alya ! je peux pas t'imagine je tombe et Adrien veux plus se marier avec moi ! et je me retrouve seul jusqu'à la fin de ma vie sans l'homme de ma vie ça serais la honte ! paniquait la jeune noiraude en courant partout et en agitant ses bras dans les sens.

-Marinette,calme toi,riait la jeune brune,je sais bien que tu es la femme la plus maladroite de l'univers,mais ça devrait as confectionné ta robe de marier toi-même,aucun risque que tu tombes ou que te fasses une bêtise,et puis pourquoi Adrien ne voudrait plus se marier avec toi ? il va se marier avec la jeune femme la plus merveilleuse qui soit sur terre,tu es magnifique Marinette crois moi,Adrien va tomber devant toi fais moi confiance. Assura Alya avec un grand sourire.

-Tu as raison,se calma la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais,reprenant confiance en elle,c'est avec moi qu'Adrien à décidé de se marier et pas une autre. Et je vais aller me marier avec MON mari

-Bien !c'est ce que j'aime entendre ! bon je vais y aller, et on attend plus que toi. T'est la meilleure Marinette ! dit t'elle en fermant la porte. Laissant ainsi le champ libre à Tikki pour sortir

-C'est un grand jour pour toi,je suis si fière de toi Marinette,si tu savais,souriait le petit Kwami

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve Tikki

-Et pourtant Marinette,tu vas avoir une vie merveilleuse,et heureusement il n'y a aucun Akuma pour venir troubler se jour là

-Ne me parle pas de malheur,Papillon serait capable de faire demander LadyBug et Chat noir

-Allons,ne dit pas de bêtise,Papillon est certes un criminel mais il ne fait pas d'attaques tous les jours.

-C'est vraie et heureusement soupira la jeune femme

Marinette était parfaite dans sa robe de mariée blanche immaculé,celle-ci marquait à la perfection sa taille fine de jeune femme grâce à un corset des plus délicat était agrémenté de dentelle celui si mettant en valeur sa parfaite poitrine d'ange.

Le restant de la robe était simple mais sophistiqué sans trop en faire,le tulle blanc donnait du volume à la robe de la jeune noiraude,la robe de la jeune femme faisait ressortir sa peau de porcelaine ainsi que ses somptueux yeux bleu céruléen.

Marinette allait enfin vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie,elle allait partageait le restant de sa vie avec l'homme de ses rêves,celui pour qui sont cœur battait la chamade à chaque seconde minute heure et année,celui pour qui elle donnerait sa vie sans hésitation pour sauver la sienne.

La jeune ébène ouvrit les portes pour se diriger dans la grande salle pour rejoindre son promis marchant gracieusement dans le couloir,atteignant enfin la porte qui la séparait d'Adrien sa main laiteuse allait enclencher la poigné.

Quand soudainement malheureusement se qui devait arriver,arriva.

Paris avait encore besoin de LadyBug et Chat noir car oui un akuma semait la zizanie dans la belle ville de Paris. Comment ? car des passant dans la rue criaient

a l'Akuma et au Papillon.

-Je le savais, soupirèrent Marinette et Adrien de concert,Tikki Plagg !Transforme moi !

Quoi ? vous pensiez avoir un vraie mariage ?

* * *

 **Me tuer pas xDDD je vous ferais une suite quoi que dites moi se que vous en pensez dans les reviews ** je vous aiiiiiimes et comme promis précédemment j'ai légèrement modifié l'Os étant donné que je n'ai eu que peu de temps quand j'ai écris l'os x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey x) comme certain d'entre vous m'on demandé une suite je m'y suis attelé et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews x) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous avouerais que trouver quelque chose pour l'akuma c'était pas simple x)**

 **Et j'en profite pour répondre aux reviews ^^**

.sama. : x) j'étais pressée par le temps d'ou la simplicité du début mais j'espère que cette suite te plaira

Guest:Nan pas taper xD voilà la suite

:Enjoy ^^

Azurill01 :J'ai eu un mal à fous à faire quelque chose de comique x) mais j'espère que cette suite te fera plaisir

.sama : Je ne savais pas que noiraude désigné une vache xD je me coucherais moins bête

* * *

Précédemment dans Mariage Comique

Paris avait encore besoin de LadyBug et Chat noir car oui un akuma semait la zizanie dans la belle ville de Paris. Comment ? car des passant dans la rue criaient

a l'Akuma et au Papillon.

-Je le savais, soupirèrent Marinette et Adrien de concert,Tikki Plagg !Transforme moi !

Les kwamis firent alors leurs offices alors LadyBug et Chat noir purent se rendre chacun de leurs côtés sur le lieu de l'attaque de l'akumatisé qui était cette fois si une personne refusé pour un emploi,triste et dépité celle-ci s'était transformé en « l'échec » par le papillon et l'akuma faisait échouer toutes les manœuvre que pouvait effectuer les gens dans paris grâce à son laser situé dans ses lunettes.

-Chat noir nous devons faire vite !disait Ladybug ne voulant pas faire attendre Adrien dans la mairie.

Le soucis la gagnant

-Je suis d'accord,aujourd'hui est un jour important pour moi aussi,finissons en vite,et que ne ferais je pas pour Ma Lady. Tes désirs son des ordres.

Malgré les années Chat noir n'avait pas changé sur ce point,et il continuait à donné le surnom de Lady à sa Ladybug.

Nos deux héros décidèrent d'une stratégie qui était devenue leurs routine,Chat noir faisait office de leurre tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais s'occupait de l'akumatisé,mais cela ne se fit pas s'en difficulté,l'akuma leurs donna dur fil à retordre et mis à terre Chat noir qui faillit subir un violent coup de l'échec,mais c'était sans compté sur Lady bug qui arrêta le geste du pauvre possédé.

-Ne le touche pas ! cria la belle Lady tenant le poigné de l'akuma à l'aide du fil de son yoyo

Pour le commun des mortels cette phrase était anodine,mais la force avec laquelle la jeune héroïne l'avait prononcé pour Chat Noir,se timbre de voie,cette émotions…sa Lady devait tenir à lui quelque pars au fond de son cœur,et un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme au yeux d'émeraude,qui profita de la surprise de l'akumatisé pour le mettre à terre grâce au Lucky Charm de sa Lady et permettre à Ladybug de le purifié grâce à son Yoyo.

-Bye bye petit Papillon,sourit la jeune noiraude une fois de plus libérant l'akumatisé qui ne savait plus se qu'il faisait ni où il était.

-Bien joué !firent Chat noir et Ladybug frappant leurs poing l'un cotre l'autre.

-Je dois y aller,Chat..je..je..j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire

-Attend !fit t'il la retenant,tout à l'heure ça m'a touché se que tu m'as dis,et pourquoi doit tu partir aussi vite ? ton miraculous à encore du temps

-Chat noir,je ne peux pas,je vais faire attendre mes amis et..qurlqu'un d'important pour moi,et tu devrais y aller toi aussi,ton miraculous commence à s'affaiblir vite !

A plus tard chat noir ! fit t'elle en partant en vitesse pour se rendre à la mairie.

L'éphèbe blond ayant fait de même que la noiraude,les deux héros ayant choisit l'opposé du bâtiments pour se rentrer dedans l'un l'autre en rentrant par les fenêtres,tous deux s'assommant avec violence,malheureusement Marinette et Adrien s'effondrèrent sur sol leurs transformation prenant fin.

Puis après quelques minutes,Marinette se réveilla la première se tenant la tête voyant Adrien se réveiller lui aussi,la jeune femme prise de panique se souvenait quelle s'était cognée contre quelque chose et..et si Adrien l'avait vu en Ladybug ?! Pas possible !

-Marinette ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Adrien la salle n'est pas ici

-Ne me regarde pas ! ça porte malheur de regarder la marié ! se cacha t'elle avec ses mains en rougissant

-Je..je..d'accord ,fit t'il rougissant également détournant le regard,mais je sais d'avance que tu es magnfique,Alya m'a dit que tu avais ta robe toi-même alors je ne me fais pas de soucis,tout se que tu fais et parfait. Et que fais tu ici ? lui redemanda t'il

-Moi ?! je cherchais les toilettes,inventa t'elle à la va vite,et toi que fais tu ici ?

-Moi ? je me faisais du soucis et je voulais te voir Princesse.

-Ad..Adrien..rougissait la jeune femme encore plus

-Allez viens,on nous attend,sourit t'il se levant lui donnant sa main.

-Oui allons y,nous avons un mariage à faire.

Nos deux amants se rendirent dans la salle de mariage de la Mairie où tout l'assemblé se retourna quand ils arrivèrent

-Mais où est ce que vous étiez passés tous les deux ?!demandèrent de concert Nino et Alya

-Ça fait des plombes qu'on vous attend,poursuivit la jeune femme aux cheveux brun,on, à cru que vous nous aviez posé un lapin. Adrien pourquoi tu es parti comme une flèche ? et toi Marinette pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps

-Ben…je voulais prendre l'air avant de venir j'étais tellement stressée Alya

-Et moi je me faisais du souci pour Marinette je voulais la voir,se justifia le jeune blond aux yeux d'émeraude

-M'ouais,soupirèrent Nino et Alya.

-Bon trêve de blabla et place au mariage,fit Alya avec un grand sourire. Adrien va avec Nino moi j'amène Marinette à son père pour qu'il l'amène à l'autel.

-Oui chef !

Alya amena alors la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais jusqu'à son père qui l'accompagna non sans émotion les larmes aux yeux jusqu'à Adrien.

Le jeune blond aux cheveux d'or pu alors détailler la femme de sa vie,elle était parfaite absolument sublime une vraie déesse sur terre,et Adrien s'estimait être l'homme le plus chanceux sur terre.

Le maire commença alors son long discours avant d'arriver aux vœux des futurs mariés

-Adrien Agreste,consentez vous à prendre pour épouse ici présente Marinette Du Pain Cheng?

-Oui je le veux,sans hésiter Marinette tu es la personne qui me connait le mieux au monde,tu sais quand je vais mal tu sais lire en moi comme dans un livre un ouvert et la première fois que j'ai vraiment pu te parler sous cette pluie,je me suis fais une amie une véritable amie,et les chose on changé nous sommes devenue proche toi et moi et de fil en aiguille nous sommes sortit ensemble et je t'ai demandé en fiançailles et nous en sommes là aujourd'hui et je peux te le dire pour l'éternité je t'aime et je ne désire que toi Princesse.

-Marinette Du Pain Cheng,souhaitez vous prendre pour époux Adrien Agreste ici présent ?

-Je..oui ! je le veux !tu sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure pour les discours,mais je vais essayer ,tu sais tu es l'homme de ma vie je t'admire tant,tu es celui qui m'a fait sortir de mon cocon,et ce jour de pluie unique quand tu m'as prêté ton parapluie hé bien..je l'ai gardé,c'est le premier cadeau que tu m'ais fais.

Aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis la femme la plus chanceuse de la terre,je vais partager ma vie avec toi et je ne désire que toi Adrien sache le,je t'aime.

-Par les liens sacré du vous déclare mari et femme,vous pouvez embrasser la marié.

Les deux amants à présent mariés ne se firent pas prier pour s'embrasser avec passion et tendresse ainsi qu'avec un amour infini devant l'invité qui applaudirent devant les mariés.

-Je t'aime tant Ma Lady murmura,le jeune blond à l'oreille de belle aux cheveux de jais.

-..Chat…fit t'elle tendrement comprenant qu'Adrien lui faisait une révélation importante,et moi donc je donnerais ma vie pour toi mon ange.

-J'en ferais de même pour la femme de ma vie.

-Nous continuerons notre combats ensemble pour Paris n'est ce pas ?demanda timidement la jeune femme

-Bien sur,qu'elle question ma belle,pouffa t'il.

-Mais comment sais tu que je suis Ladybug?lui demanda t'elle intriguée

-Tes yeux bleu de saphir m'ont aidé et tout le temps passé avec toi m'a fait comprendre qui tu étais réellement ma Lady

-Hey !c'est quoi ces messes basse ?fit Alya,venez couper le gâteau !on a faim !

-Allons y Chaton,ria Marinette entraînant Adrien avec elle pour aller couper le gâteau.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààààà x) alors j'ai eu un peu de mal à faire quelque chose de comique entre Marinette et Adrien à propos de leurs identités x) mais j'espère que le côté mignon vous plaira autant qu'a moi ^^ dites moi se que vous en pensez dans les reviews ** ça fait plaisir**


End file.
